campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato Bakusho
Personality Yamato is a friendly, outgoing person. He finds comedy in any place and thinks his life is sitcom. However, he has a berserk button, never kill his friends or parents. Breaking him, is a bad idea. He will attack with a ferocity that no one thought he had it in him. Yamato can also be a cold and calculating strategist. This part of him never shows up unless it is most needed. He loves to joke around and never thinks about his future. He enjoys writing and acting and hopes one day, he will become a writer or a comedian. He is a pacifist and does not fight a lot. He is openly bisexual. History Cheri Bakusho was a demigoddess daughter of Fukurokuju living in Tokyo. She had a successful life as an actor but she had no love in her life. Cheri dated several guys but all turned out to be frauds or con-artists. After she stopped acting, she signed a contract with "Smash Hit" records. She started singing gaining international appeal for her pop song "Break the Cutie". Cheri after this success met Hotei in the guise of Yoichi. Yoichi to Cheri was an amiable, friendly and outgoing person. Cheri loved everything about him. Four or five months later, Yoichi was nowhere to be seen and a week later, she discovered that she was pregnant. The paparazzis decided to find out about the unborn baby's father and wondered if the father was married. Cheri received unwanted attention from all this and soon gave birth to Yamato. Cheri told her sister, Usagi to keep the baby so that he would not be touched by the things she had been through. Usagi soon left Japan to live in the United Kingdom. Yamato grew up in Cambridge with his aunt though he was told that she was his mother. At the age of ten, he auditioned for a supporting role in a new show called "Ze Cool Guyz". The critics loved him, calling it a breakout character. When he first appeared on TV, kids at his school hated him for the attention he received and started bullying him. Yamato tried to find hope that they would stop but it never happened. They egged Usagi's car and threw toilet paper on his house. However, he was quite determined to be famous. After "Ze Cool Guyz" ended, he took minor roles in some movies. The critics did not like his character calling it as "wooden" and "emotionless.". At the age of twelve, the bullying stopped as the authoritie s intervened. Yamato was homeschooled by Usagi who is now a middle-school teacher. Later that year, Yamato and Usagi decided to meet Yamato's real mother in Wichita. As they decided to meet at the park, Cheri was attacked by a basan, a chicken monster. Cheri and Usagi teamed up and managed to kill the Basan leaving Matt in a state of shock. Matt asked what was going on. Cheri told Matt that she was his real mother. Later that night, he managed to reconcile and sleep. In his dream, he saw Hotei, which he had always seen in Tokyo talking to him. Hotei explained that he was real and is his son. If he did not believe the laughing god, he could apply his powers of happiness. Later that day, testing that Hotei did, unleashed happiness around the people. It apparantly worked and felt people starting to feel happy around him. This powers began to attract another Basan who attacked him. He ran away only to be saved by Cheri and Usagi. It was there that they took him to Camp Izanagi and saw his claiming by Hotei. Powers Offensive *Children of Hotei are able to instill a false state of happiness on someone, making them unable to attack for a short period of time. *Children of Hotei are able to enhance their fighting abilities by instilling happiness and eager to themselves Defensive *Children of Hotei are able to send a small wave of happiness, weakening the targets' attacks. *Children of Hotei are able to disable any bad effect of a weapon, including wounds. This lasts for a very short period of time. Passive *Children of Hotei are stronger when they are happier. *Children of Hotei are enveloped in a thin aura of happiness, making those near him/her feel the same too. Supplementary *Children of Hotei are able to calm distressed or bewildered allies and even enemies. *Children of Hotei are able to temporarily cause any attack to feel like a tickle. The stronger the tickle and their laugh, the more power will surge to them for a short period of time. Counselor Powers *The counsellor is able to make the target laugh uncontrollably, damaging them until they cannot breathe. Weapons He has a strange tomahawk like weapon called the End of Sorrow - "Kanashimi no owari". He has a dagger called "Roar of Laughter". Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Children of Hotei Category:Head Counsellors Category:Male Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown Category:Japanese